


When The Rain Comes

by Minsugayeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias, Post-Death in the Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fear of the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsugayeols/pseuds/Minsugayeols
Summary: Woohyun hates the rain





	

**Author's Note:**

> edited

It's raining..

 

Woohyun hates the rain and the thunder that comes with it

 

 

 

mommy..daddy.. please wake up ...please don't leave me here alone..please!

 

''mom!''

 

woohyuns eyes shoot open at the sound of the thunder, as it roars from out side of his window, he sits up gasping for air, his heart is pounding so loud it makes his ears ache, he pulls away from his shirt as it clings to his feverish body he's drenched in sweat

He reaches with shaking hands to wipe away at his red tear soaked eyes

A flash of lightning lights up his room followed by loud angry thunder 

woohyun jumps up from his bed still tangled in sweat covered blankets falling to the floor, his whole body is shaking as his skin makes contact with the floor, it feels like ice on his feverish skin

he tries to pull himself up from the floor but his trembling body can't find the strength to, his weak arms give out his body slams back on to the cold floor with a loud thud

he lets out a small gasp from the pain of contact with the hard surface

 

"mom..." he whispers as he lays his head to the ground, his is vision blurry and untrustworthy but  
for a second he sees her, he seess his mom, her small figure and long brown hair and she's walking towards him, she's only a few steps away, he stretches his arm out to her 

he gives all his strength as he reaches his shaking hand to her 

 

'please..' his whispers but his plea is drowned out by the rain and his vision goes black

 

Woohyun glares at the small droplets of water on the bus window, he hates this time of year when it rains every day, even if its only a drizzle it still makes his stomach turn

 

His attention is pulled away from the drops on the window when the bus comes to a stop, he looks around realizing its his stop, he gets up from his seat throwing his bag over his shoulder to get off.

 

Just as he's stepping off he collides with a stranger making him and the stranger both fall out of the bus slamming into the wet pavement beneath them

woohyun groans in pain from the fall but he doesn't realize he's laying on top of the stranger he collided with until a muffled sound comes from underneath him

 

''Please,,,''

''please..get off of me'' a soft voice calls out

 

woohyuns eyes widen in horror as he finally processes the situation that just took place, he hurriedly climbs off of the stranger standing to his feet, he reaches out a cold hand to help the stranger up bowing his head as he apologizes.

at first he's met with nothing but air and silence but then 

 

He's met with warmth

 

as long fingers wrap around his own, he lifts his head and his eyes catch the others and woohyun feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs, he doesn't notice that they're still holding each others hand, till the warmth leaves him and the stranger looks away dusting away at his coat

 

''are you okay?'' 

 

woohyun is pulled back to reality and his lungs fill with air again so fast it leaves a pain in his chest

 

''I'm sorry'' woohyun bows again, with reddened cheeks

 

the stranger stares at him for a second 

 

''Its fine its partially my fault, I wasn't paying attention''  
the strangers smooth voice sends shivers down woohyuns spine

 

''are you hurt?'' woohyun asks, as he reaches down to pick up the strangers bag off the wet floor 

 

"no, I'm fine" the stranger responds meeting woohyun half way for his bag, woohyun feels warmth again as their hands brush and his hand feels like its on fire 

 

he pulls back his still burning hand patting away at his clothes and than it hits him as he quickly turns around

 

''the bus left..." woohyun says in a small voice he feels a wave of guilt wash over him 

 

''yeah... I suppose it did'' the stranger says as he goes through his bag pulling something out 

 

"I'm sorry.. where are you going? i could ge-'' woohyun is cut off as the stranger steps closer to him covering them both with an umbrella 

 

''get you a taxi.." woohyun stutters the rest of his sentence

 

''its fine, ill just wait till the next bus" the stranger says as he looks out to the street searching for a possible on coming bus 

 

woohyun looks around realizing how much the rain had kicked up since he had gotten off the bus, water drops from his wet hair on to his cheeks 

he wipes the water away vigorously from his face

 

"did you have somewhere to be?'' the stranger asks looking back towards woohyun

 

"no I-'' woohyun is cut off with the loud roar of thunder that sends chills through his entire body

his heart speeds up so fast it feels like his hearts going to fly right out of his chest, his thoughts become scattered, he can't think straight

he needs to get home 

 

"if not maybe we should find somewhere to get away from the rain it looks like its going to get pretty bad...'' the stranger waits for woohyuns response , but is met with silence.

 

just as the stranger is about to ask again more thunder erupts, woohyuns heart is beating so loud now he cant hear anything and his whole body starts to tremble

 

'' I-I I have to go'' woohyun stutters out running out from under the umbrella into the rain leaving the stranger speechless under the umbrella

 

" w-wait" the stranger finally calls out, but woohyun is to far by that time 

 

woohyun runs as fast as his shaking legs will allow him to, the rain feels like needles on his skin 

 

he's almost to his apartment when another shout of thunder hits and he goes stumbling, crashing into the pavement landing into a puddle of water

 

he lifts himself up gasping for breath, he's soaked but he gets back up to his feet and starts running again trying to get home before more thunder comes he doesn't realize his bleeding hands and scraped knees.

 

woohyun makes it to his apartment fumbling with his keys, just when he finds the right key more thunder strikes

 

he falls to the ground letting out a breathless yell covering his ears with shaking bloody hands, he closes his eyes as tight as he can

 

"20......19.....18....17.......10....5......3..2...1.." he counts backwards finally reaching zero, he uncovers his ears and is met with the steady sound of the rain he opens his red teary eyes, he takes a deep breath and stands back up, he finally unlocks his door. he hurries inside and slams the door behind him.

 

he kicks his wet shoes off and throws his bag to the floor, he hurriedly runs to his bed room he rips away at his wet clothes and tosses them to the floor, going to his closet he throws on sweats and a long sleeve as he's putting on dry socks his dark room which had gone unnoticed lights up from the lightning outside 

 

woohyuns eyes widen is fear, knowing that with lightning always comes thunder, he rushes over to his night stand beside his bed and grabs his Ipod and earphones, putting the headphones on he hurriedly puts on the loudest song on his Ipod and puts it to full volume 

 

as the music starts to play woohyuns whole body relaxes, he climbs into bed, and covers his face his blankets brings his knees to his chest, he stays like this till he drifts off to sleep.

 

That night Woohyun dreams of a soft voice and warm hands

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I am back with a new story after being gone for a long time, I hope you enjoy this story along with the others I am currently writing!
> 
> as always your comments are always loved and appreciated ^^


End file.
